Road to Ruin
The second dimension was no stranger to danger or life threatening situations, but as they grow, they face a new threat- Themselves. Chapter One: The Beginning of the Road "It would be suicide, Ferb. We can't risk our lives on such a matter." The 19 year old looked at his second in command. "You are joking. We have to be able to reach the base on the other side of this rubble, there we will meet up with Phineas and your "team"." He walked out from the safety of the rubble. "We need to reach them, and then meet up with Candace at base. Is that clear?" Isabella glared at him. "Yes, Sir." She picked up her sword. "I would remind you Doofenshmirtz's men would be searching for survivors to put to work. But I guess you would know that, Sir." Ferb looked at her again. "Excellent point." Ferb looked around for a body with decent clothing, walking up to a older man and taking his jacket off. He threw it to Isabella. "Put that on. It'll hide you enough. And if you see one of the men, just remember to cough up some blood." Isabella shuttered wondering what she would have to do to make herself cough up blood- or at least make it look like it. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue. She flinched when she felt her teeth go through the skin. Ferb walked up, wearing another mans jacket. "Enough to cover up our basic gear." He looked at Isabella, who had blood on her lips, he smiled. "Had you forgotten this?" He held up a red gel pill and popped it in his mouth, and bit it. He opened is mouth and "blood" came out of his mouth. "You're gonna have to take one anyway, that little slit is not gonna make any difference, but that pills going to burn." Ferb put it up to Isabella's lip and pushed it in, to Isabella's surprise. It burned. Oh how it burned. After two minutes, Isabella spoke. "Ready... When you are..." "Good. Now, we just walk. We can hide our gear good enough, they won't recognize us." Ferb put on a hat, not wanting anyone to recognize his green hair. "If to see any guards, remember, we say we are sick, and cough up blood. Understood?" "I've done this before, and yes." Isabella replied. They managed to walk most of the distance without being seen by any guards, only the occasional civilian, who was either too traumatized or sick to say anything. So they walked, taking notes of the damage done. The place had been one of the "happier" factories that had been made. It was a propaganda factory, aimed at making things for children to make them loyal to Doofenshmirtz's "presidency" as it was called. Since the biggest rebellion group, lead by Candace Flynn, aimed mostly at children and younger adults. There were other rebellion groups, but none like Candace's, the first rebellion group to even try to bring peace. And it survived many conflicts- in the group an out. They reached the meeting destination, to find Phineas sitting on the ground, playing with a cat who had lost a leg, petting it and feeding it tiny bits of rations. "Good, cat. very good kitty. You remind me of Perry." He said. "Phineas." Ferb said to his brother in a stern voice. Phineas stood up, with the cat in his hand, and saluted with the other. "Don't bother." Ferb said. Phineas put his hand down and lowered the cat to the ground. "Now, where are the girls?" Ferb asked. "It was agreed they would be here." He said, pacing back and forth. "They headed back to base. Candace's orders." He said. "Delivered through message." "And the messenger?" Ferb asked, hoping it wasn't a plan from Doofenshmirtz. "James Castro. Message was that guards were looking for large groups of people. So I sent the girls back." Phineas explained. Ferb nodded. "Good judgement, Brother." He turned to Isabella, "you agree?" "Yes, Sir." She replied. "I suggest we get a move on, now. Doofenshmirtz's men will be making rounds in a hour." Ferb nodded. "Lets go then." ---- Isabella slowly entered the room where Candace was. Everyone knew this is where she came to think, or to give a thorough verbal lashing to someone, so she went in quietly. She seen a dark figure, standing in the corner, looking into a electronic map of the upper north part of the United States. Isabella was about to make her presence known, when Candace spoke up. "Just come in." She mumbled. Isabella walked in slowly. "Sir, I was wondering- if I may have a word with you." "About?" Candace asked. "Your Brother, Phineas." She said. "I see. Well, you are one of my more level headed members. Carry on." "I understand you calling my squad back, and leaving Phineas alone to draw less attention, but... I do have to mention something." Isabella said, trying to try how uneasy she was. "And what's that?" "I don't think Phineas is ready to be in any kind of leadership roll. Ferb has shown much skill in his leadership, and has lead to many victories. Phineas, on the other hand, as much as I hate to admit it, if it was not for me training my girls the way I did, we could have lost many of times." Isabella said. Candace was silent for a moment. "And what do you suggest?" She asked. "Maybe... Him dropping a few ranks and being put under someone's wing. And not Ferb's. Ferb has a way of bringing out the leader in Phineas, but when Ferb is not around, any amount of leader is gone, and he becomes dazed." Isabella suggested. "He could lead when we were younger, but I think the pressure has gotten to him mentally." Candace turned to face Isabella. Candace had received more scars than any other member of the resistance, but only one on her face, a scar going across her nose, and a slit in her right ear. But the 24 year old still managed to look her age. "I agree. And I know the person for the job..." "Yes, Sir?" Isabella said cautiously. Candace put her hands on Isabella's shoulders. "You." Isabella gulped. "Yes... Yes, Sir." "I'll let him know later." Candace said. They stood there silently. Candace walked back to the map. "So, how bad was it today?" "Well... We ended up spying up on that factory that got blown up, and it wasn't any rebel attack. It seems Doofenshmirtz is trying to trick everyone into thinking we blew up a factory." Isabella replied. Candace shook her head. "Crafty one isn't she?" "Yes... Vanessa is 10 times worse than her Father." Chapter Two: Reports “Do you actually have something to say to me, or you just gonna sit up there taking up all the available oxygen?” Jeremy looked at Candace. "Does it matter?" He turned back to the sights below the skyscraper. "We have to make sure there's no guards." Candace rolled her eyes and smiled. "If there was, I could take them." Jeremy frowned and walked over to Candace. "Maybe. But I'd rather you'd not have to fight." Candace shrugged. "Now, what do you need to tell me?" Jeremy turned from her. "Well, from my men's investigation, Doofenshmirtz is planning a massive takedown of another state- we're thinking she's working her way west- next state looking to be Washington or Oregon. She has stopped all forces south of Kansas, seeing the locals are troublesome and are giving a run for the solders' money." "And how far East?" Candace asked. "It expands as far as half of Wisconsin, the northwest part of Missouri has been taken also. She is having a hard time taking any states southern of Kansas, but is having little problem going east." Jeremy explained. "And how is our little neighbor, the so called 'Land of the Free'?" Candace said, with interest. "According to Stacy, Texas is demanding independence, and they want all existing original territory to go with it. They say that the United States are not doing enough to fight Doofania, that they should have destroyed it long ago, and the laws in place are not allowing the states to defend themselves, so Texas wants out of it." "At least someone out there has enough sense." Candace said, remembering how the US sat by when the Tri-State area got taken over the first time, and how they never lifted a finger for the situation since. "But that is all the news I have for now." Jeremy said, turning back to Candace. "How are you doing?" Candace smiled, something she didn't do often. "I'm doing good for my current state. Working on strategies, but I'd rather be up and out in the field." Jeremy frowned and shook his head. "I have advised against that. You know... You... Being..." Candace put her finger up to his lips. "I know, I know." She took her hand off and walked to the edge of the building. "I'll see you in three days, same spot." She said. "Yes sir." Jeremy replied. "Goodbye, Candace... Sir." Candace started to make her way down the building, with a bit of difficultly. "Be careful..." Jeremy added. Candace smiled and chuckled. "I can handle it. You act like being three months pregnant is a bad thing." Chapter Three: The Real Beginning Isabella had trained Phineas vigorously for three weeks. Phineas wore the marks of training, from a black eye to bruised ribs. But it was not mocked, if anything, it was praised. Honored. The naive boy felt proud of his painful experience. Isabella found it all very interesting. How he acted. He had not hardened any, like everyone else that went through training. He was still... Innocent, to a point. She could hardly remember the feeling of innocence... Well... In the mental sense. Candace then called over the crowd. "Excuse me!" Everyone went silent and turned to Candace who was standing at the entry way of the main room. She cleared her throat. "Now. Unless you only look at my face- you noticed I'm pregnant. Everyone in the room looked around and mumbled. Everyone suspected that she might be pregnant. But it was hard to tell, Candace's normal uniform was simi-baggy clothes, making some things... Hard to notice. Candace held up her hand, - signal for them to quiet down. "I think it will be best... If I took some time off..." The crowds reaction's ranged from shocked to annoyed. "Don't worry! I will still be helping out, but not in the way I was.... And in the mean time... I need someone to fill my place..." She looked around, "I have thought hard and long about my decision.... And I decided that for the time being- my Step-Brother Ferb will lead us." Everyone turned Ferb, who's grin went ear to ear. He spoke up, "I shall be making plans for a course of action." He had obviously known about Candace's announcement, and had prepared for such. He was wearing his best uniform and had shaved. "If you all excuse us, Ferb and I have some things to work out." Candace said, as Ferb and her left for her office, and closing the door. The crowd began to whisper among each other and discussing what may happen, but they returned to their normal duties... All but Phineas and Isabella. Isabella spoke up, calling Phineas from the dispersing crowd. "Phineas, I would like a talk with you. Privately." Phineas nodded. "O-ok." And started to follow her. They walked out of the main room, and Isabella led him outside. The sky was dark, but little stars shown through the dust and smog. "What do you think?" Isabella asked Phineas. "About your sister. You know, her being preggers." "Well... I don't know..." He kicked some gravel. "What do you think?" "I'm more concerned about the position this leaves the Resistance in, Ferb may be a good leader of a group... But I don't think he will be skilled at leading all of the Resistance." Phineas blinked. "Well... What do you want to do?" He asked. Isabella walked up to him and held both of his hands. "I think I can fair better off if I was alone... I'm leaving. I may join another rebellion group... You know, I could make a regular bunch of people a powerful fighting force..." She leaned in and smiled, something that happened on rare occasions. "Can you imagine?" Phineas gulped. "Are you sure... You should go alone?" "Well, that's another thing..." She took a deep breath. "Phineas, come with me." Phineas jerked back. "But... Candace is my Sister... And Ferb is my Brother... And-" "Step Brother." Isabella said, grabbing his hand. "And would you rather live in Candace and Ferb's shadow? Or make your own?" Phineas groaned in confusion. "You... Have a point... But... When?" Isabella nodded with a smirk on her face. "Let Ferb settle in, then we'll take off." Phineas nodded. "Ok, then..." Isabella smiled and started to walk past him, but stopped when they were standing side by side, facing opposite directions. She grinned and squeezed Phineas's shoulder. "For now, don't act like this happened, ok?" She said softly. She placed a finger on his lips. "You got it?" She said in a harsh tone. Phineas nodded. Little did they know about the grave they were digging. Chapter Four: Tainted Mind Ferb watched from a high shadowed ledge of a building in the back streets of Danville, as Isabella and a few others congratulated Phineas for his first solo mission. Dawn was somewhere behind the hills and high rises, but the light was not yet reaching its warm embrace into this part of the pathetic wasteland known as Danville, not yet. The new leader narrowed his eyes at the way the others gave such deference and love to his Brother, who was just anther amateur when they should be giving it for their new- "temporary" leader. The busier streets were filled with spectators to see Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's address and parade. But even though Danville was a doom and gloom place, Vanessa would cunningly distract the "citizens" with flashy shows and parades. Since the members of the Resistance were still citizens, and did not want to raise suspicions on why they never attended events, they would attend, but hiding things that may stand out to soldiers. But it was a small concern, since all field soldiers were at their base (or fighting), and did not attend such events, so it would be unlikely they would be noticed. The parade was not very amusing to Ferb, so he locked his sights on his fellow resistance members... More specifically, Isabella. A low growl-grumble left his throat as he watched Isabella with his step-brother. It was not worth his time or the effort, he told himself, nor would it happen in a million years. Ferb could have swooned Isabella many times, but she was so hardened that no on could get through to her, except Phineas- and without even trying. It was frustrating to him, to the point he could hardly hold any angry outburst. But during training, he could let that anger out, but when he was training with Isabella... The frustration would come out even more. Sometimes, he could "accidentally" hit her during training out of frustration with her... But it was not worth the ruination of such smooth skin and long flowing hair as fine as her's. What a beauty! Her raven hair and olive colored skin… and her eyes of the deepest blue… He grumbled trying to shake all the thoughts from his mind about her, but to little avail. He wanted her, and he could hardly stand it. She was getting him riled up. He mumbled under his breath. "I could punch her in her bloody mouth for this." He sat there silently, trying to calm his frustration. "She's a looker, eh?" Ferb jumped at the voice behind him. He turned and seen Buford. His voice sounded like rock scraping across rock. Dreading what he knew was to come, Ferb glared at Buford and his yellow teeth and condescending sneer. Buford didn't come around for polite chit-chat, only to push a few buttons. “She's hot, ain't she? So, that's why she accompanied you on your "missions", eh?" Buford scoffed. "I would have picked her too. But, its not fair you'd have all the fun." Buford grinned. "Good thing you use the excuse that shes a good fighter, or no one would believe your story." His smile became wider – as impossible as that seemed – showing his yellow teeth even more. Ferb uttered a few obscenities under his breath. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said after a pause. Buford laughed. "Shut up, Fletcher. I'm no that dumb, despite what everyone thinks 'bout me. I saw how you looked at her. I saw it with my working eye!” Buford said, pointing at his left eye. His right eye had suffered a injury during battle, and was now permanently pointed down, and had a pink color to the iris. He inched closer, his smile growing. “But the real question is why you haven't you done anything to get... Closer?” Ferb clenched a side of the building he was on and growled, turning away from Buford again. “No. I just do not see a reason why. It is just a waist of time, and I have better things to do.” Buford laughed, louder than before. "Alright, alright. Whatever." He cleared his throat and turned to walk away. "But I think lil' Phinny over there may have beaten you." With that, Ferb grabbed a loose brick from the side of the building an hurled it at Buford's head. It had happened quickly and Buford wasn't able to dodge the brick that hurled towards him. It hit him on the back of the head and he went over the side of the building, landing two floors down on a stairwell. Ferb walked over and looked down at Buford, who was laying still on the stairwell. "Next time, I advise you not to speak of me or Isabella like that, you pillock." Chapter Five: A Game of War "Yes, yes. That's great." The tall brunette was laying on a bed filled with pillows, painting her fingernails red. "Do as you have said, and everything will be good between us, ok? Ok. Bye." She sighed and rolled over on her back and sighed. "It is a big job being a leader of a growing country, isn't it?" She giggled. "Wouldn't you agree, Monty?" The man walked over and laid besides her. "I would- if I had lead a growing country." He kissed her. "Now, do tell me, what have you been wanting to talk about?" "It's about the Resistance." Monty said, looking to her. "Resources say they have a new leader." Vanessa was quiet. "And?" She asked. "Candace- for some reason took leave. She left one of her brothers in charge." He replied. She sat up. "Don't tell me she left dorito head in charge." She grumbled. "This Game we play has seemed to lose a valuable player, and gained a worthless card." "No, her step-brother. Ferb." Monty said. Vanessa sat quietly. "Yes... Ferb Fletcher." She chuckled. "Good times... Good times..." "Vanessa, darling, I never understood why you just don't end the Resistance here and now. We know so much about them.." Vanessa placed her fingers over his mouth. "Because, they think they are gaining ground. They think they could win. I enjoy the game we are playing. It's like a game of war." "Yes but..." "I know, they are a powerful enemy, but so are we. They are unpredictable... And I love it." She stretched. "Besides, we only know their civilian status, and they have many secrets. We will destroy them, but in the right way, at the right time." She smirked. Monty laughed. "You are insane." He leaned up and kissed her. "And amazing." "I am..." She said, grinning. In the back of Vanessa's mind, she gloated to herself about what she has done with Monty. At first he was a rebel, fighting against her- until his capture... And after some "tweaking" he turned into a fine military trainer and lover. "How do you know that Ferb boy?" Monty grumbled. She chuckled. "I may have known him before my Father's passing, and before I took up his legacy. He is a good fighter and leader. But he has a raging temper. And if he was older... Well..." She whispered, "I think you understand." Monty felt a twinge of jealousy, but I subsided as Vanessa pressed her lips to his. "Don't worry," she said. "It is just a game of war." They both smirked before getting lost in anther round of kissing. Chapter Six: Guinea Pig Five months later.... "Phineas, so far your brother has been... Decent as head of the Resistance... I still want to leave, but... What do you think?" Isabella asked, looking up at Phineas. They were laying on Phineas's bed, freezing from the cold. It was mid December, and a growing blanket of snow covered the frozen land. Even under the ground, it was about -10 degrees, and the heating system was not working correctly. Even as tough as the Resistance was, they couldn't survive these conditions, and the sounds of people working on the system echoed through the underground tunnels. Isabella shuddered from the cold and pulled herself closer to Phineas. "Well?" "I... Think we should stay..." He replied. "You think so?" She asked. "Yes." Phineas replied. "I understand... I don't think I can leave if I wanted too..." She shuttered. "It's the middle of winter, too cold." Phineas smiled. "At least we have each other to stay warm." Isabella rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She sat up and put on her top shirt. "We got work to do. Come on." Phineas sat up and put his boots on. ---- Whilst everyone else was occupied trying to get some form of warmth back into the underground system, Ferb was holding a meeting with Baljeet. Baljeet had become the brains behind the technology and medicine of the Resistance. "If you can't handle this job, Baljeet, just consider kicking yourself out of the door!" Ferb said violently. Baljeet looked up and then closed his eyes. "Sir, genetic modification is not child's play. Even I have my limits of how far I can toy with natural occurrences." Ferb walked out from behind his desk, his eyes were reflecting from what little light was in the room. "All I ask is for better immunity for ourselves and stronger men, surly you can do that." Baljeet took out a pen of his lab coat and placed it on the desk. Suddenly a holograph shown from the side of it. Baljeet's latest scheme, it was a pen with the ability to show holographs. He pointed to the blue glowing light, which showed countless graphs, theories and other scientific research. "Look, we have tested out work so far on rats. And while the genetics we have made seem to work for a short time on the parents, any offspring born has a 50/50 chance of life. The living 50% is either strong and healthy, or has serious mental complications." He looked at Ferb. "That is too big of a risk." "I'm willing to take it." Ferb replied. He turned off the pen and threw it at Baljeet. Ferb sat back down behind his desk and frowned. "Now, what human can we test it on?" Baljeet grumbled. "The parent would need to be strong. We concluded it has better results when given to females. And even in one study we gave certain injections to a pregnant rat and all offspring were healthy and active." A grin formed across Ferb's face. "Strong female... And pregnant..." He looked at the photo of Candace on the wall and grinned. Baljeet raised his eyebrows. "What are you thinking?" "I think we found our guinea pig." He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk. "Candace." Baljeet's eyes widened. "I do not recommend this." "You'll do it." Ferb said smiling. "You said yourself no harm done in testing." "It was one case!" Baljeet said fiercely. "You'll give my sister the injections and everything needed for the genetic modifications." He stood up and grabbed Baljeet's shirt. "Understand? You will tell her they're precautionary and to make it easier on her and the kid. She will never notice. Then soon we will get our perfect soldier." "Yes, Sir." Baljeet mumbled. Chapter Seven Category:Nan the cowdog's pages Category:The second dimension